A Terrible mess
by NeoMiniTails
Summary: Henry tries to open a digital portal to the digital world, but ends up helping Devimon open the gate to the worlds. they are ripped apart FROM ONE ANOTHER in the pokeworld. Surprising enemy! KazuMistyAsh Triangle RyoRikaTakato Triangle MayHenry
1. Together

Authors Note: This story is between the O3 character and the other usual characters. They are a little older, they are:

Ash:16

Misty:16

May:14

Max:12

Rika:16

Takato:16

Henry:16

Brock;20

And, oh yeah, I do not own neither shows but I do own the plot.

Why had she become so angry at him? Misty knew she couldn't have been in love, or could she? No not her, she couldn't have been with in love with the person she called the 'most stubborn' of all people: Ash. No, no way!

But it clicked, she had been so jealous seeing Ash with May and how they seemed to never argue. They argued very little times, and when they did, they would apologize right after that, it seemed.

Misty tried to stop thinking about it, and she never wanted to go back, not now. She didn't want to see him up close, not now. She didn't want to go to him and find out that he had forgotten about all the things they been through, and he had fallen for somebody else.

She decided from that moment, she would head back and never let Ash know that she came to see about him.

"Rika, for a girl who doesn't care about your impression with Takato and Henry, you sure are going through a lot of outfits to make sure that you look perfect when you see them," Rika's grandmother yelled from the computer room to upstairs.

Rika thought about it for a second, and pretended to have never heard that comment, before. She was excited to see them, and she really didn't know why. She really missed everybody, especially Takato, for some reason. Even though she was dating Ryo, most of the time, all she could think about was Takato. She knew she didn't like him, or did she? Hmmm… well, she had no time to figure that out. She had to get ready in… 5 minutes and she was still only in her bra and panties.

She looked in her closet one more time, which must have been her thousandth time, considering all the clothes she threw on the bed.

With all those clothes on her bed , you would've thought she was a real girly - girl, but truth is… that was the last thing she was. She was a tomboy and there was no turning back from that. Her being a tomboy, did not hide her good look that she got from her mom. She decided today was a special, so she decided to curl her hair up, celebrity style. She put on some brand new jeans that every dude in the world want to see her in. Her face was just so sweet and gentle, but became beautiful over the years. She put on a shirt that hugged her curves. She became even prettier than her mother or any girl at her school, for that matter.

She came down 15 minutes later looking stunning, and Takato was about to tell her to hurry up but then seeing her coming down those like a princess switching those hips, he for a moment was paralyzed.

"What's wrong goggle head, cat got your tongue?

"Uh yea, no, I mean, let's go!"

Walking out the door, Rika noticed a car full of dig destined of whom she all knew.

The moment she got in, she heard Takato say:" Rika, are you ready? Henry, has found a way to get our digimon back!"


	2. Journey

"Hey… Brock, where are we?" Ash said to Brock in unison with Max and May. They had been walking, sailing, battling tirelessly for the last couple of hours, and the only thing they wanted to do was sleep.

"Hmm… it seems we're back in Kanto, near your hometown, Pallet"

"Huh, we are… already!" Ash said more enthusiastic than the last time, and then 'bed' was no longer the thing he wanted to see. _Misty _was now all he could think about. Maybe, just maybe, he could go see her, or hopefully she would be visiting Prof. Oak or his mother.

" Could this thing go any faster!" May uttered in the most annoyed tone. Which, for once, was with great reason. It wasn't like they traveling on a pokemon, or on their feet, or even on a sailboat! No, team rocket had to come and have a stupid plan. That plan involved blowing up a fiery, along with their own balloon, and you know they left them with! They left them the tiny little basket that they always travel in with caterpie and weedles eating it up. And oh, to make things worse: they decided to keep Pikachu in a thing that only Prof. Oak can get off that won't allow him to use any of his attacks.

Brock seemed to be only one taking it all okay. Even though, in about 45 minutes that basket won't even be any use because of the eating of it, and they weren't exactly going to be there for 2 hrs. Brock stayed content for he had a plan all worked out, because by his calculations, they could all use their water pokemon for about 30 minutes, then they could give them a 15 minute rest while they swim for that amount of time. And by then, they would have met some trainers who would love to help lost travelers get home.

His calculations were wrong, because 5 minutes had passed and the pokemon seemed to be eating faster, and CHUMP! That was the last bit before the basket just broke apart on its own. Well, now Brock plan could now sort - of go into action, sort of.

Before he could call out his Mudkip, ten Tentacruel came from out of the sea and began to get in a formation, almost on cue. It was almost like one of those stupid movies or cartoons that show all that could go wrong in a day.

"WHAT!" Rika yelled so loud that Kenta felt like his ears were going to fall of.

"Cool down, big head," Kazu said coolly adding the sly remark. Kazu and Rika seemed to have never really been on the best terms though if anything were to happen to one another they would be right there helping each other out. " Rika, I'm sure the dork knows what he is doing."

"Oh yeah, you can really call somebody a dork, when you still play with Digimon cards!" Henry shot back like a bullet.

" Hey I told you not to mention that in front of her," Kazu vented out in an embarrassed , yet quiet sounding voice. Henry's comment made his high confidence go down to the same point the man who plays Barney the Dinosaur's confidence must be. How could Henry announced that like that, they pinkie sweared! Nobody, no nobody, ever break a pinkie swear when they are doing that with Kazu. So Kazu decide to give the stupidest come back to him," So.. You.. UM.. You eat with a fork that means you with the same that Confucius said we shouldn't because… um… that is used to murdering people, ha how about that!"

Everybody in the car had an anime style tear appear on the top of their head at the comment.

"Rika, I thought that you would be happy, that why I didn't tell you until we got to the car, " Takato announced disappointedly.

" No, it's not that, its just that…. Never mind," Rika said quietly. _I guess I wanted it to be us just hanging out having fun, and besides that it sounds dangerous to go against what was said to be 'never again.' _" I do want to see Renamon again, but before I go along with you and brain - boy's plan, I want to hear so that I'll know that it is bulletproof like Henry's words were to Kazu."

"**Oh no! We're all going to die!" May yelled on cue. It was still just like a movie, now it was almost funny to them, well at least not to Max, who couldn't swim. They had used all the pokemon they had that were effective or could swim and water and they were all unconscious, and when one Tentacruel got knocked out, another one came out immediately.**

_If only Team Rocket hadn't came and destroyed the fiery this day would've been perfect! They all thought to themselves in unison. They were about to be fish food in a moment._

The Tentacruel lifted up their heads all together, because they were about to let out a powerful water gun.

But instead of a water gun, they seemed to have let out a --- fire blast at each other from the air. _Wow, they good, yeah they good, they had me for a second. _Ash though to himself. Just then, he heard a loud bellow, it almost sounded like Ash's Charizard. But it couldn't be, that would just be impossible. Ash silently thought to himself of what that sound could've been, even asking May 'was that your stomach growling' while May looked terrified. _Is she terrified because she is just sooo hungry, and why is Brock smiling._ Just then, Ash noticed something, everybody but him was gone, nowhere to be seen. Once again, Ash heard that bellow but this time with a whiff of a flamethrower coming from the oh - so - famous Charizard whom he had from on a rock.

Ash finally realized it was Charizard and "Hey, can you get me out of the water and take us Pallet?" Charizard just nodded and did as commanded.


	3. IDIOT!

**Authors Note: I do not own neither shows. They are owned by Nintendo, Toei, Bandai and whoever else I didn't mention. They have a © and it is ®. I may not own the characters but I do own the plot so I do have the to © that.**

**QUA - PLOONM!** Was the sound of Takato falling to the ground because of Jeri's slap, who happened to be the one not told of what they were doing! She was bitterly angry, and that slap was not all she could do. They just saw her throw towards Takato before she did that! Not a person, **not a mega digimon, not even Mew** would want to stand in her way, at that very moment. "Stop running, I'm not going to kill you, I'm just going to nearly kill you, you're too stubborn to let yourself die!" It wasn't usual for Jeri to act like that, but that news made her so mad, she nearly knocked over Henry's mom who was holding a newborn when she ran out that house with his little sister Suzie. " How come you didn't tell me about your idea , huh?"

"**Well…** uh, you know how it is…. Um well… you see, oh just don't kill, eck!'" Takato was able to mutter out before getting in the _head with a shoe, who nobody knew came from._ "Can you please just listen before… whoa, before, AH" That time he wasn't at a loss of words it was just that he was trying to dodge the stuff she was throwing, the punches she threw ( she stopped slapping), just about everything. He was almost in awe at all the stuff she could when she was angry, she did the impossible.

**BAM!** Did I say that nobody would want to get in the way? Hmmm. I was sort of telling the truth, but there was one brave soul who got in the battle field, and that girl was Rika. The only reason, she got involved because after the last thing she threw, which was probably Kazu because he was knocked out over by a Sakura Tree (also known as Cherry Blossom Tree) some reason, and she knew she was going to be next if it wasn't stopped. So while Jeri was running, Rika put out her foot and elbowed her in her back.** _Hey it was the only way, must've been! Why else do you think Rika would choose such a violent way to end it? YEAH RIGHT J!_**

XOXOXOXO BREAK XOXOXOXO

"We're home, thanks Charizard!" Ash said while smiling at his ole so close friend. During all the excitement Ash had forgotten that he and Charizard had parted from each other in the Orange Islands. Then the memory came back to him and mad him wonder why was Charizard there in the first place, without that person from Charific Valley. "Wait, why are you here? Not that I don't want to see you, because I do. ( Ash saw his face look upset when asked the first question) But why?"

" Char char zar ZARD Cha hmph " Charizard said angrily yet upset at the same time.

At that moment, _Brock into tears when hearing those words_, Brock understand very well what it was saying. Brock ran to Charizard and they both hugged like real sympathetic idiots for one another.

"What did he say, Brock?" May asked with a concerned face, it must've been something serious for Brock to have an outbreak like that.

" He said he left for the same reason I left professor Ivy's place, because… because… because… she was in love with someone else, and she no longer wanted me around, it was so sad, you would never understand…" Brock this time along with Charizard started to break down in tears of the memory. " I was so depressed!"

"Char Char ZAAARD!"

"Oh, how sad, Charizard, I know you will find someone t love one day!" May said in a loving tone.

"What about me, May?"

"I'm not so sure about that, get back with me on that." May's tone suddenly sounded a little more rough.

" If you ask me you both look like idiots who need to get over it!" Max alleged with the most hurtful and know-it-all tone. The type of tone if Charizard wasn't so upset, he would've actually did a seismic toss on the little boy.

XOXOXOXOXOXOBREAKXOXOXOXOXOX

"Jeri, I am quite sure goggle head and Brain boy have a reason for not telling you. Don't you think? Maybe the reason they didn't tell you is because maybe, just maybe, they didn't want to you be heartbroken. Everybody knows that you would've been real upset if you came and saw that Leomon was still not alive because his data was taken such a long time ago by DarkGrowlmon (who happens to Takato's digimon when turned bad). Maybe the reason they told me was because my digimon was still alive and I have a digitamer longer than all of you put together, and Renamon and I would have a lot to talk about!" Did you ever think about that?"

The truth was that Jeri wasn't angry because he hadn't told her. She was angry that when she asked Suzie, Henry's little sister, about where they were. Suzie told her the whole story and including the part where Takato said _' maybe we could catch up on thing, and hopefully she'll be surprised.' Catching up _in Takato's language _meant maybe I could find a way to make her mine. _if it was up to Jeri, that was the last thing they would do. Besides that, that would've been dangerous to do without the digimon actually with them.

"Hey, Kenta, do you have the cards that will make it so that we will be able to make it to the digital world?"

"Yeah, I sure do, were still going right, were not letting Jeri stop us are we?"

_**AUTHORS NOTE: Okay, that's the end of Chapter 3. The next chapter will be called ' The Start of A new Journey' Please enjoy and review on the chapters so I know to continue. Good and bad reviews are welcomed! I will be back with the 4th Chapter by tomorrow!**_


	4. A Start Of A New Journey

**Author's Note: Thank you, AiedailBrisinger, for reviewing on my fan fiction story. HERES A COOKIE, PLUSHIE, AND A… BURNED PIECE OF CHICKEN! Anyways, thank you for reviewing. They should be meeting on part of this chapter and definitely in the next two chapters. Following that being said, I do not own Pokemon or Digimon. Their creators and distributors own them.**

**Chapter 4**

**Afternoon ( around 5:30 - 6:30)**

Everybody stood in silence as Henry stood there trying to figure out how to maneuver the cards that open the digital gates to the digital world. Nobody made a sound, they were like frozen statues because they wanted him to have complete concentration.

Just then, there was some rusting in the bushes as if someone was trying to get in the cave that they were in and they knew that they couldn't stop now, now that they already got started. Kazu began to pray that it wasn't his mama, it was like she had a radar on him. Rika didn't stand there like an idiot anymore, she wanted to make sure whoever was coming did not see what they were doing so she picked up a rock. She wanted to go and wasn't going to let no one stand in her way so if someone came, she was going to throw ( way to handle it!)

"Rika, drop that huge rock!" a voice came from the bush. Whoever the person was knew what Rika was doing and knew her name, and that's never a good thing. _' Nobody gets away with saying my name before that say who they are!' _Rika thought to herself. She didn't like surprises nor did she like anybody _commanding her _to do anything. She thought of herself as an **_independent woman_**, and she hated _any man _thinking they can control her with that tone.

Before thinking about who's voice that could've been, she threw that rock straight into bush. At that moment the boy who was in the bush trying to get in the cave fell through the bushes, revealing who it was… it was Ryo.

Ryo had been Rika's boyfriend since the defeat of D - Reaper. He was about the only boy to ever speak to her like that, which always seemed to make her mad yet she was happy he wasn't afraid to speak his mind like some people she knew. Ryo was a kind person yet very aggressive when it comes to getting what he wanted. For a second, Rika wasn't sure if she should be happy to see him or not; considering she just hit him in the stomach with a huge rock.

"Ha, hey Ryo, nice to see you" Rika walked over to him shyly hoping that he wasn't mad. To her surprise, all he did was smile and start laughing. He tried play like it didn't hut but in the expression in his face, you could tell he was hurt. "Are you alright, I didn't mean to hurt you, well, I did, but I thought it was some dork from school following me!" She said trying to apologize

"Rika, its alright, I should have known to not say or do hat, I just thought you would've known your own boyfriend's voice… " He said frankly. The moment he said ' boyfriend', Takato face had dropped, like he forgot she had a boyfriend, and he has a girlfriend who still plays with a sock puppet.

"Ryo so are you coming… to the digital world with us?" Kenta asked without thinking about what Takato said earlier about inviting him.

"Hey, why not! Good thing, you invited me… Takato," he responded in a mockingly way to Takato though Kenta is the one that asked.

"Great, you're coming! This should be fun!" Takato responded in his most annoyed, yet trying to sound excited voice which was really straining. Ryo smiled in a sly manner, while Rika pretended to smile as hard as she can while holding onto Ryo's arm.

XXXXXXXX BREAK XXXXXXXXXX

Misty had been sitting around at the riverbank where she first met Ash. She hadn't been fishing, though that is what she told her sisters. She needed to get away from it all, she needed to think. She tried everything to keep from thinking about that Boy but everything reminded her of him. Heck, she couldn't even let down her hair without thinking of what his response would be.

She missed that stubborn idiot, there wasn't one thing she didn't miss. She even missed his never combed hair. Even though she wanted to stop missing him or even thinking about him, she sort of wanted to never let it go because her memories in a way comforted her. She finally realized it, she was in love with him. She was really in love, it was no more just a rush, she had really loved him.

"Psyduck, what are you doing out?" She looked at her very ditzy little yellow pokemon trying to be helpful to her, he wasn't even making her mad. She had grown to love that little yellow duck with two little hairs on top. She smiled and patted her little pokemon on the head, she knew he was trying to help out. The next thing she knew all her pokemon had come out of their poke balls, even Gyrados. The next thing she saw, the ground she was sitting on was covered with fish to eat, and on the left side of there was a fire to cook it on, Gyrados caused the fire.

She looked and was in awe. She couldn't believe they did this, and Psyduck was even serving it on a plate made out of strong wood. Her stomach growled, and she realized why they did this. "Aww, you guys must've knew I hadn't ate for the last couple of days, thank you!" She cooked dinner for all of them and found some pallets or bugs for her fish - like pokemon. " You guys are too sweet!"

XXXXXX BREAK XXXXXX

" **ASH KETCHUM! Where do you think you're going? You just got here, and you are already trying to leave… _where is your heart? _I'm your mother and Prof. Oak sees you more than I do, you are not heading toward Cerulean, right NOW!" Ms. Ketchum yelled from the top of you lungs at Ash who was trying to go see Misty. " You are _one inconsiderate little kid _to just try to leave as soon as you come home. When did you plan on coming home? Were you planning to come to tell me you are going on another adventure? Oh no, not today!" Ms. Ketchum was usually so very supportive of her son, but sometimes its very hard to let her son go on adventures where she is _unsure if she would ever see her son again_. "Well, now that I got that out, lets eat! Mr. Mime cooked!" Ms. Ketchum said trying to sound as kind as she could but instead sounded like an order.**

"Geesh, mom.."

"**What did you say, don't you GEESH ME!"**

"Mom, why can't I go. Its not that far, especially if I use Charizard to fly over there, " Ash said persuasively.

" Because I don't want to lose my son… no, not today. Today is the very day I lost your father to the evil man, Giovanni, who killed you father. Your father was just like you…. Besides, I don't see her trying to come see you…" His mother broke down in tears.

"Her… I'm not going to go see Misty, but now that you mention it, I should go see her. Besides, you're never going to lose me, I'm always going to be right here by your side, even if I'm not physically here. Mom, you have to have faith in me…" Ash knew he lied about the first part but the part after that he was very sincere.

Ash knew his mom had reason to worry but he could handle himself besides who else can she name, that the whole world was left to them to save. He loved his mom and would do nothing to ever hurt her. That was his mom and he loved her with his whole but right now he really needed to talked to Misty. He needed to tell her something , something that was important. He needed to say words that he hoped she felt too.

Nightfall (around 9:30 - 11:10)

"Charizard, go!" Ash yelled out to his dragon pokemon. Even though his mom said not to go, he just had to. He waited until it was about the time she went to sleep. He wasn't sure what time it was, all he knew was that he could escape and be back before she had awaken.

XXXXXXXXXX BREAK XXXXXXXXXXXX

"Henry, are we ever going to get finished, I'm tired of staying in a cave praying that you do this right! I could've stayed home and watched my grandma play poker if I knew this was going to happen!" Kenta and Takato yelled in unison though neither meant it.

"FINALLY! Here is the last one," Henry exclaimed. For awhile nothing seemed to happen though they had the right tools. They waited five minutes and all started to busts in arguments up until it seemed too late!

Out of nowhere they heard a loud explosion from in front of them. They looked to the wall in front of them and saw the shadow of Devimon and BlackWarGreymon.

They saw what looked like them fighting and BlackWarGreymon but after awhile Devimon seemed to be rowing stronger and taller. " I will open the gates of the world's… when I do, I will become the master of the worlds. I will be the sovereign and those dwelling in the land will become my slaves… ha ha ha ha ha!" The shadowed Devimon somehow beat the mega and said," I will collect all the power I can and this time no one will be able to defeat me, no one!"

Henry had realized something during that battle. He realized he had just helped Devimon weaken the barrier between the world; he ran to where the cards were to move them and to keep the barrier from being weakened. He ran as fast he could the stone tablet that held the cards up and tried to push it over but that seemed to power it up. A light came from the stone tablet and shown on all the dig destined causing a barrier to protect the tamers. That barrier was even weakening and the cave was caving in. The ground beneath Rika began to disappear and she began to slip into the ground. Takato saw this and grabbed onto her hand as hard as he can with all his strength he tried to pull her up. It was like the ground was fighting with him and so was gravity, for gravity was pulling her like a fat kids eagerness for chocolate cake with frosting.

Takato had seem to won the fight against gravity but when he got her up fire came from the ground and seemed to consume them yet it never burned them but it took both of them into the ground. (The reason they didn't get hurt was because of the barrier caused by the digivices.) When Ryo saw them getting pulled down into the hole, he too jumped in.

Fear had crept upon all of their faces and no one was able to comfort the other. A shadowed hand from the wall came and grabbed everybody but Kenta into the wall into portal in pairs.

Kenta was now the only one left and he knew that wasn't going to last very long. He ran toward the entrance which was closed and prayed like he never prayed before to get out of this mess. Soon enough, it was answered. A giant ball of fire hit rocks that closed off the entrance. It hit with so much force that he was knocked into the wall in the back of the cave. It opened. Winds blowing 135 mph threw into the wall landing into another land…

Author's Note: This chapter is longer than the others. I'm sorry about he wait. I meant to have it done earlier. Don't worry, everybody was protected during the thing in the cave. I hope you like this chapter!

On the next chapter: Takato, Rika, and Ryo are reunited with their partners. Suzie meets Max, who introduces her to the gang. Richie (pokemon first season Pokemon league episodes with the pokemon with nick names ) meets Jeri and Henry. Misty mistakes Kenta for someone she used to know.

REVIEW!

REVIEW!

REVIEW!


	5. Fall From The Sky

**Author's Note: This note for all who have been reading this story! Thank you for reading first of all. Thank you, ****AiedailBrisinger****, for reviewing my fan fiction, again. **

This **author's note is about the last chapter and today's chapter. **On the last chapter, where **Kenta and Kazu's **names are mention, **switch them around**. For a while, I got confused which one was which. When I saw my mistake I thought I did on al the chapters, **its just on the last chapter.**

Please disregard **my last author's note **about Kazu and Kenta, **or just remember to switch the words around in your mind **when you think about in. Kazu meets Misty and she thinks he is someone else. Kenta meets Richie.

Now back to the story.

Chapter 5

**EARLY MORNING ( 7:00 am to 9:00 am)**

**Somewhere in Kanto (Unknown to Takato and Guilmon)**

"Hello Takatomon , why are you sleeping in the grass? Huh? Why? Wake up, Takatomon… don't you want to go play. You could at last tell me where we are at!" said an very anxious Guilmon. Guilmon had been terribly excited to see Takato and to him, it looked like he was sleeping or ignoring him.

"Huh, Guilmon!" Takato woke up excited to his own created digimon in his very eyes. "Did it work, are we in the digital world, oh who cares I got you back!" Takato eyes were shining of excitement, then suddenly it stopped and he began thinking.

"No… we're not in the digital world, if we are it's in a place unknown to digimon, you might've discovered a new land, if that's possible in our home…." Guilmon said while thinking about what he said.

"Did you see… Rika? Is she alright" Takato asked in hope to hear a 'yes.'

XXXXXXXXXXX BREAK BREAK BREAK XXXXXXXXXXXX

**In The Sky**

Ash's ride to Cerulean was a longer ride than he hoped. Who would've knew that they have traffic lights and traffic in the sky.

"AaaaaaaH" came a girly scream from above Ash. Ash looked around hoping this ride wasn't making him so angry that he was hallucinating. Out of nowhere, the traffic cleared and Ash saw where the scream was coming from and he had to catch the girl or she would be falling to her death. They were 120 feet above ground and the girl was about 8 miles away 180 miles in the air falling.

" Charizard, catch that girl! Go full speed and if anything gets in the way warn it to stay away or help catch that girl." Charizard began to flap his wings quickly listening to his trainer as he used to. " Charizard, speed up and flu upward toward her!" Charizard began to speed up and do as hi master said, but the girl was falling so fast. Charizard dove down to catch her and Ash got his first glimpse at the girl and grabbed her arm and pulled her unto his pokemon's back.

Ash looked at the girl, who appeared to be unconscious. He guessed she fainted during the fall because of the event that was happening which caused her body just to shut down. He looked at her again and blushed. She looked sort of like Misty… and for a moment he thought it was. He realized the time must've been the time that his mother awoken and that it'll be better to take her to a doctor at home than to wait until he got to Cerulean. ( He's doing a lot of thinking, eh! LOL!) Because of the traffic being so terrible, he was only 30 minutes away from home. He should've been in Cerulean City 10 hrs ago. He decided never to travel by night, flying on Charizard, after lying to his mom… well, at least not the night time flying. Flying traffic is terrible in Pallet Town, or so he believed.

**At Ash's Home**

"Ash, where have you been?" his mom asked out of curiosity.

"Oh, you know, I was just taking a ride on Charizard to do some training when I found this girl falling from the sky… sounds like a lie, eh? Well, it's true, so don't ask me if I'm lying," Ash partly lied to his mother again. The funny part is, that part that was the lie sounded like the truth while the truth sounded like a lie. "Oh yeah, so where's the new hospital you were telling me about, I thought I should take her to it,"

His mom looked at him unsure of his story but she let it pass and told him to get her in the car and she would drive them to the hospital.

**At the hospital**

The doctor told them that she should be okay. He explained that she must've went through a whole bunch of stress to faint the way she did. The doctor as many could tell did not believe that some girl just came falling from the sky and kept on giving hints to Ash that he didn't and he anted to hear the real story. Ash didn't want to tell him that truth was he was in traffic in the sky trying to go to Cerulean City and a girl fell from the sky and traffic cleared out of nowhere, the truth sounded a little coincidental even to Ash.

**Rika's Dream**

"_Father, why don't you come back? Mom really misses you, I really miss you… come back, father, come back!" Rika yelled at the top of her lungs at the man who seemed to be walking away and not looking back at his daughter. " You said you always be there, but you're not… you left me alone. You lied to me!"_

_Rika always thought about her father, and sometimes she wondered if that was the reason why she never wanted to become too close to anybody. It wasn't like she didn't want to have friends, she just wouldn't allow herself to get close to being their friend in fear that one day, they would disappear just like her father did. " Why did you hate me so **much, **why did you leave my mother the way you did! She loved you, she still does, still talks of you every day, and about how you first met…I hate you… I do, because of you I can't trust anybody! I'm glad you're gone! Yea, so leave and never return, nobody wants to see you again. I changed my mind, my mom is glad you're gone! I hate you, I hate you.." Rika yelled those words in spite, she wished the second half was true._

_She looked at the man who she was yelling at and noticed not a word she said affected him. The next thing she saw was her father taking another woman in his arms kissing her and taking another child and holding that child the same way he did her when she was afraid. Tears ran down her eyes; she hated seeing that sight. She turned away and looked back and where her father was standing she saw herself and Takato standing there holding hands gently while he held her close. Then she saw herself, out of nowhere, become Jeri. He looked at Jeri with love in his eyes and looked at Rika liked she meant nothing to him. Him and Jeri walked off together and soon after that she saw Renamon following them._

_All she could do was scream… and that's what she did._

"_Rika, wake up," she heard a voice say in the sky. 'I am up' she thought to herself._

**In her room at the hospital**

" Rika Nonaka, wake up, you are dreaming!" Renamon said to her tamer.

"Huh, Renamon, where am I?" Rika asked confused. " I see, I was dreaming. This is not another dream is it?"

"No, I am here, don't you worry, no more," Renamon said to assure her. Renamon had been Rika's most trusted friend and for that fact a friend longer than anyone that she knew. Renamon was always there when she needed her; it was hard for the last couple of years to be without her. She was always the one she could talk to and who could always calm her nerves.

Renamon suddenly disappeared as the doctor along with Ash and Ms. Ketchum walked through the door.

" I see you're awake, my name is Ash… Ash Ketchum from Pallet Town, my dream is to be a pokemon master," Ash said pretty loudly and a bit too proudly. Rika looked at him a little confused readjusting her eyesight because of there being so much sunlight coming from the window Ash was standing at.

Ash walked forward to her and she no longer needed to readjust her eyes to the light. She looked at him and to her surprise she thought he was a nice looking boy. The first thing she noticed was his tan and messy hair. She guessed he must be outside a lot and doesn't like doing his hair from that. He was a strong built kid. He wasn't real buff but he was in shape. She drifted away for a second looking at him and then remembered what happened at the cave and jumped out her bed pin and asked in a alarmed ton, " Where's Takato and Ryo? Did you see them."

"Huh, who? I just so happened to see you when you fell from the sky…" Ash suddenly stopped his sentence realizing how crazy it sounded.

"Yes, I remember, I was falling from the sky and…" Rika, too, stopped her sentence and realized how crazy she sounded, but continued, " I thought I was dreaming… I hope Takato is okay!" She began to look very worried and hoped nobody would think she is crazy.

" See, I told you my story was true! You didn't believe me! See?" Ash said trying to make his pint to his mom, who looked baffled.

"Well, I guess I need to put more trust in you, Ash, but deary who is Takato?" his mom responded back to Ash and questioned Rika.

The doctor stood looking at all of them quite amused and thought this is going to be one strange day.

XXXXXXXXXXX BREAK XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Afternoon (3:00 - 5:00 pm)**

**Cerulean City near Misty's Gym**

"Richie, is that you?" Misty ran over to Kazu excitedly. " You've sure changed, it's been awhile, eh!"

Kazu looked at the girl who was running at him, not listening to the comment, he thought she wanted his number and smiled at her. He looked at her and then stumbled. He thought he saw Rika hugging him. He had always liked Rika, for some reason. Even with that bad attitude, boy, he couldn't get enough of her. Something was different about her, now. Did she finally realize that she as meant for him. Or could it be that he was the only that survived. Many questions went through his head. This girl, however, seemed to be tomboyish but not yet a tomboy; she was still very much girly. Her walk as different though. Though Rika was a tomboy, she walked like runway model, much like her mom. This couldn't be Rika, because her scent was of perfume ( Cerulean perfume, I must add… her sisters make it), she showed much more emotion, and was also a little taller.

" Ummm.. Richie, you can let me go," she said a little uncomfortable after Kazu's long hug with her. He let go the embrace and then looked at her very strangely, like he didn't expect that. She also looked at him like that, after she received the same look. " You're not Richie, you're just some boy with brown hair, I should've looked at you better. You pervert, you let me hug you and had the nerves to hold on to met while hugging… ugh"

"I'm sorry, I thought you were somebody else, too,' Kazu said respectfully .( Kazu said something respectful, the world really is coming to an end!) " if you don't believe me, then think about what you just did, I did the same thing as an reaction.." he shrugged. He thought about something when he confused her Rika, it was very depressing, what if all his friends were dead and he would never see them again. Misty, of course, didn't believe him.

He thought about the earlier event that happened that day and tried not to cry. He still remembered the screams he heard from his friends when were being torn apart. At that moment, he never realized how much he loved all his friends. Now, he seemed all alone and he wished he could've given up his life just to not have to see them go the way he did. He should've listened to Rika and Jeri. Women are always _RIGHT_! Why had he pushed the issue of going so far, he should've knew that the plan sounded too good to be true.

Misty looked in his eyes after his apology and realized how sad they'd become. She thought about what he said, and smiled. _He was right. If it could happen to her, why not him. Whoever, he confuse her for, made him upset to think it wasn't her. _"I'm sorry for my comment. I guess I wanted to think you were somebody else, though you don't even look like him. It happens, right! Well anyways, I could tell you're upset about not seeing that person. Maybe I could help you find that person, ok! I'm Misty Waterflower, what's your name?" she apologized while smiling.

"Huh, well… I'm Kazu! I was not upset that's just how I look when I'm thinking," Kazu went on to say to her.

She looked at him and smiled. She put out her hand to shake his and said," Would you like me to help find your friends?"

"What if they're un-findable?"_  
_

"If there is a will, there is a way…"

"What if they are dead?"

" Is any of them stubborn"

" Yeah, most of them!" Kazu said thinking of Rika, Henry, and Takato.

"Then they won't allow themselves to die!" Misty said as her winning comment. " So, can I help?" she added while extending her hand out further.

"Yeah, sure but you are probably wasting your time!" Kazu uttered out while grabbing on to her hand and shaking it.

XXXXXXXXXXXX BREAK XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Ms. Ketchum's garden**

" Ms. Ketchum! There's a young girl laying in your flower beds with a very protective talking pokemon by her… it's ready to attack me. Ash! May! Brock! Come!" Max cried out while standing face to face with her digimon.

" Max, what's wrong?" May cried out to him while running to the backyard. Then she just paralyzed when what she thought was a pokemon was about to attack.

"May! Max! What's wrong? Whoa! I never saw that pokemon before? I don't have none of my pokemon or pokeballs to catch and nor do you… its all in .., the… pokemon… center," Brock started to stumble on his words when realizing that thing was going to attack. " Hey, little thing, don't you worry! We are not here to hurt so you can stop being on the offensive… AAAAAAHHHHHHHH," It attacked but missed hitting her fence which exploded part of it down on contact.

" Lopmon, stop now!" Rika commanded from the fence that had partly been burned. At that moment, she stopped an jumped into Rika's arms proudly.

Everybody stood in awe, seeing how she stop that thing and knew what it was. Brock only stood in awe because of this girl's beauty! Brock nearly flipped over to her barraging her with questions about whether she could be his girlfriend, her phone no., if she had any friends as pretty as she is… so many questions.

Of course, all she did was ignore him and ask Ash, "Who is he? Is he crazy?"

Ash just smiled and introduced her to everybody. Rika decided she was going to be nice to this boy, Ash, until she finds her way home. His mom told her she could stay at their house in the room with May.

Rika looked down and saw Suzie. She ran to her side and began to check if she was ok, saying, " Wake up, Suzie." She didn't respond, so she used something cunning to wake up," I won't play with you if you don't wake up!"

Suzie shot up with hearing those words.

Ash looked confused as he looked at the two, and he began to get suspicious.

**Author's Notes: As you can tell I don't own neither show. If I did, I wouldn't be on here. They are owned by their proper owners. **

**Okay, so I didn't get to where Richie meets the others. I will get to the that on the next chapter.**

**This chapter is longer than the last couple, huh? It was so much to write! Tell me if you like it! Also, tell me if you like how I organized this chapter!**

**ANOTHER CLIFFHANGER… HMMM**

**What's going to happen next? I don't even know! I need an idea.**

**REVIEW **

**REVIEW**

**Give Ideas**

**REVIEW**

**REVIEW**

**Give Ideas**

**REVIEW**

**REVIEW**

**Give Ideas**

**As you can tell, I want you to Review and give ideas. Also, hang in for the next chapter. **

**No Preview this week!**


	6. Come to Cerulean City! Quick!

Author's Note: Sorry for the wait. I thank everyone for their reviews.

Hey, AiedailBrisinger, I knew that my cliffhanger was pretty weak compared to other. I was hoping no one else would notice, I was hoping that by saying that everybody will think that it was better than it was. The ending of the last chapter during the part where Misty and Kazu met, I was really just trying to rush.

Patrick O'Shea - I'm trying to get better at this. I'm going to try to do the once over. I'm very lazy, though.

shadow-voltaic - I don't know what oocness means, but if its not that good, then I'll try to change that.

Denneylaw - Thank you for reading it.

This chapter is almost where everybody meets up. I will give you a preview for this chapter now.

Preview: Everyone is heading towards cerulean City. Renamon senses a digimon near there but then doesn't sense it anymore when they actually get there. Rika tells Ash that she wants to go visit there trying to hide that she thinks a digimon is there. Ryo blames Takato for getting here. Guilmon leaves and heads for Cerulean City. Misty gets more than one surprise visits; some being good some bad.

Chapter 6: Head for Cerulean!

**Misty's House**

**6:00 pm - 9:00 p.m**

Kazu sat looking very annoyed at the sisters of misty, who kept whispering to each other's ear. The girls kept on comparing him to some boy named Ash, and asking Misty why she bought a 'bum like him around.'

Misty kept on arguing to stop them from talking about either one of them.

Daisy grinned, she just loved to see her sister get mad, it was so very funny. She knew Misty didn't like Kazu like that, but she knew it'll make mad.

Misty smiled at Kazu and asked if he would like seconds as a way to cheer him up. She knew he wasn't all that happy, especially because they met two weeks ago and yet they had not gone to go search for his friends.

Misty told him that by the 'end of the third week,' they would go searching but the anticipation was really bothering him. ( The reason she hadn't left yet was because she still had to finish the shows her sisters put together.)

He looked at her and forced a smile," Uh… no, thanks, I'll just be going to my room, I mean, could I be excused?" Kazu said with a voice of exhaustion. For the last couple of weeks, he had been thinking, which caused him headaches. He actually wondered how Henry thought so much. He told Misty his problem, being the headaches, and all she could do was laugh.

Thinking also made him very exhausted. He knew he wasn't in the 'real world,' nor the digital world yet this world was so much like both worlds yet so very different at the same time.

_This world was inhabited by humans and digimon, or pokemon, as the people he met 'here' call them. Their problems are similar to the 'real world.' Most of the trouble here was caused by humans and the digimon (pokemon) only seemed to help them cause it._

He found himself wondering _' who is this **Ash** boy?' _He also thought about jokes he could say when he meets him, this being one of them, " Do you need any lotion, Ashy boy?" _Yeah I'll use that._

Kazu could tell he wasn't going to like Ash, the name , alone, just made him cringe; sometimes he just wanted to hit this boy just because he probably liked Misty. He could Misty liked him ( meaning Ash, not Kazu); somehow, something in her demeanor when hearing his name, made him think that maybe this boy broke her heart and her heart was still healing. Kazu quickly found himself having a liking for her. He wondered to himself: _What if I fell in love Misty, and Ash comes out of nowhere? Who will she choose?_

He wasn't going to let this girl slip through his hands like he let all the other girls do.

**XXXX BREAK XXXX**

**Near Lavender Town**

**9:00pm - 6:00am**

"So, you say you came from another dimension, trying to get to a place called the **'Digital World' **but your mistake somehow bought you here to our dimension?" Richie questioned two of the tamers. Jeri and Henry nodded without hesitation. Richie laughed after watching them nod their heads like that wasn't the craziest story they ever heard.

"What, you don't believe us?" Jeri asked sweetly, then adding, " If you don't believe us, then we have no point of talking to you," Jeri grinned because in her mind she could tell he was lonely.

Richie then looked up while putting Sparky, his Pikachu, on his shoulder. Richie looked at them and started to bust out laughing, replying to what Jeri had just said, " If you appeared here, wouldn't you need me, not me need you! Besides, neither one of you have a pokemon to protect you! Oh yeah, I am not a lonely person; I have my pokemon, who are my best friends!" Richie couldn't help it, that was the funniest story he had ever heard.

Henry, who was sitting by Jeri, began to be very annoyed by Richies's unbelieving attitude towards their story.

Richie, after 45 minutes, he decides to straighten up and help these crazy people. _Who would ever tell a story like that?_

"I don't exactly believe you, but I will help you anyway…" Richie said reluctantly, while reluctantly allowing Jeri and Henry to burrow Venusaur and Pidgeot. He went on explaining about pokemon, their personality, gyms, and nearly everything. While he was doing that, he saw how confused their faces were and right then he knew that they probably weren't lying or they were hypnotized to believe that story.

"So… this little tiny, incy, little bitty ball carries a 300 pound pokemon, is that what you are saying? To do this, would be nearly impossible… I mean, scientist in our world, who are extremely smart, don't even have that technology, yet almost everyone here has this type of advanced object?" Henry exclaimed while questioning in a profound way. Henry was astounded by what Richie had said.

Richie looked at Henry dumbfounded by his comment; he was quite surprised that the people in his so - called world did not know to use a quantum spectrum vortex, scientist, here, find it quite easy. ' Was this kid for real? ' That was the only think he could think of in his head.

Jeri began to look really tired; she was exhausted. She began to sit down every time she found a boulder big enough for her butt to fit on. After the eighteenth boulder, she began to take out her sock - pocket and began to talk to it.

' That girl is really crazy, that might be the reason she made up that story,' Richie thought to himself. Richie suddenly stopped and realized that they had been walking non-stop for 8 hours without letup or water. " Do you need to stop and get some nice water, Jeri, you look tired?" At the moment he said that, she ran to the lake to the left of them.

"Thanks! Thanks! I need a bath, someone to talk to, a bed, a glass of purified water, and if it's alright, a foot and back massage!" Jeri exclaimed proud to be able to relax. Richie looked at her like she was **crazy.**

"You can get the water, that's about it, though. I would I could give you all those other things, but I can't. If you want someone to talk to, then drop the sock puppet and talk to us. We're going to Cerulean City, and when that happens most of wishes can be received." Richie responded. Richie was put in a bad mood, by the fact, that he felt that she was keeping him from getting to Cerulean City, in the time he wanted to. That list just made him furious. She, since the day they met, has been acting like he was lonely.

Richie kept on listening to Jeri ramble on about every problem in his dimension about the problems with him. She told him:" because you are always so alone, you don't know how to treat a woman!" She was right and that bothered him some more. She even had the nerves to tell him: " The reason you are getting so mad at me is because you are not used to worrying about other's needs," she yelled from the lake, where she as taking a bath. She was right, again!

"Ugh, can you stop assuming stuff about me!' Richie yelled while he was giving his Pikachu some poke - food from his pocket. " I'm sorry for getting mad at you, you are right! I am alone, meaning without other human associates, but I am not lonely. I'm a very kind, good, and giving individual," Richie said in a calmer tone and in a apologetic way. Richie described his personality to the tee. He didn't know what it was about this girl that made him tick so fast.

**XXXX BREAK XXXX**

**Professor Oak's Living Room**

**1:00 pm - 2:00 pm**

"Ms. Ketchum, you are going to have to let him go, though! From the day you allowed him to leave, at age 10, you knew it'll be hard to keep him in the house. He is one adventurous kid. It's not that he doesn't want to be around, because we know he loves you, Ms. Ketchum. The thing is, you keeping him tied up here is like putting a young growlithe in a small cage while it sees a huge surrounding to play in. It's just unnatural, especially for someone like him. I know you're trying to protect him but doing this… is killing him, mentally!" Prof. Oak proclaimed to Ms. Ketchum.

Ms. Ketchum felt like she was getting a lecture. She knew he was right but was still looking for gaps. _Why was he always right? _: You're right … but couldn't he be adventurous in his room, at home, playing softly on the Nintendo, huh?" ms. Ketchum asked in a hopeful voice for a 'yes.' ( When are they ever going to learn 'if it's in a hopeful voice' most likely there is no hope. HA HA HA HA!)

"Softly… Nintendo… room… Ash, no, that would never work. He needs… action!" Gary protested while walking in the room, he then continued, " I'm sorry for busting in the conversation. Anyways, that's about as impossible as a pokemon being its own trainer. Even if you said he couldn't leave, after awhile, he would leave," Gary laughed at his statement. ( He would've never said that if he remembered his encounter with Mewtwo!)

**XXXX BREAK XXXX**

**In a room at Ash's house**

**1:45pm - 5:15pm**

Rika and Suzie stood and after awhile sat in a dark gloomy , large room waiting for Renamon to give her some new information about where they were at. She was hoping it was nothing too out of the ordinary.

She was glad everybody was out of the house, because if they were still here, they : would either think she was weird or they wouldn't allow her to get this information; they would always be around.

"Rika, we are in a place called The Pokemon World. In our world, we call it 'The Third World Dimension.' As you probably already knew, this world is populated by pokemon and humans. The humans are no different than you, they have no type of powers. But what you didn't know, there are some other digimon here!"

"Wha.. What do you mean?" Rika spat out.

"Let's just say it aint any rookies,"

"Is there a lot/"

" Not sure, but … I feel a large amounts of power!"

"Do you know where one of them is at?"

"In a place called Cerulean City!" Renamon said calmly but strongly with conviction.

" I could get Ash to take me there… he was talking about that place to Brock! Wait… how am I going to get rid of it without you?" Rika's voice suddenly became nervous.

"Pretend, I am a pokemon for awhile… after they see me digivolve tell them the truth…" Renamon proudly said of her plan. She knew Rika was going to ask that so she had that planned made for 5 hours now. She was quite proud of her plan.

"Renamon, **stop smiling**, you're scaring me. **Your plan wasn't that good. I could of thought of the same thing!" **Rika said out of contempt.

'_Well, you didn't,' Renamon thought to herself!_

**XXXX BREAK XXXX**

**At a Park In Viridian City called 'Viridians Children's Park'**

**2:45pm - 5:50pm**

Ash and co. were playing basketball in ' Viridian's Children's Park.' It was 3-on-3, and Ash was cheating his butt off. Brock had May and Max on his team, while Ash cheated with having Pikachu and Charizard on his team. Anytime someone would behind Charizard, they would get knocked 3ft away by his tail. Pikachu, on the other hand, would forget he is playing a game and shock someone when they try to take the ball away.

Ash was on the shirt off team. Seeing that the other team had Max, who was too shy, and May, who was a girl. ( Need I to say more?) Also, since he had pokemon, who already didn't have clothes.

Rika found herself staring at his ripped body. She couldn't stop staring and because of that, she couldn't get the words out.

Renamon, seeing the trance Rika was in, teleported to where Charizard had the ball, grabbed it and teleported back to Rika while dribbling the ball.

"Hey, what did you do that for?" Ash and all his team complained at the same time.

Rika smiled while blushing, then she turned to her digimon trying to hide the blush. Then she got serious while still smiling at Renamon and Suzie and then looked back to say," Wherever Cerulean City is, I need you to take us there!"

"That's no way to ask somebody to take you anywhere!" Ash yelled back at Rika, then stammered to say:" Is that your pokemon?" _I thought she said she had never seen one._

"Oh yeah, I just found her again, it had been 4 years since I had seen her. I'm sorry about the lie about I had never seen a pokemon before… so let's get going!"

"Uh… you don't remember, my mom said I can't leave…" Ash whimpered out.

"Ash, you can go!" Delia Ketchum yelled from behind him. Ash looked and smiled like he hadn't done since the first day he became a pokemon trainer. She walked over to him and gave him a new backpack along with new traveling clothes. " Change your underwear everyday, wash your face, and please, for once, do your hair!"

Ash fell over anime style when hearing those last couple statements with an anime sweat drop on the back of his head. "Ok, mom… I will."

"Pi… pi, Pikachu," Pikachu said excitedly while jumping into his mom's arms, which meant: _I'll make sure he will, for you, baby. _Brock smiled.

"Rika, there you are… I've been looking everywhere for you. Renamon…" a little cut digimon came running toward them from Viridian Forest," how come you didn't wait for me," it said slipping into Rika's arms.

"Culumon, it's you! Renamon, how come you didn't wait for him… or take him with you?"

Ash looked at Rika and her so-called pokemon and just smiled. _How could she lose two of her pokemon like that? Wow, both her pokemon can talk, hmm, something about her doesn't seem right!_

**XXXX BREAK XXXXX**

**Mt. Moon**

"Takato, it's all your fault! This would've never happened if it weren't for you and that idiot--- Henry!" Ryo shouted at Takato.

"You act like we knew this was going to happen--- if you thought the plan was going to be so stupid then why were you trying to come?" Takato calmly said to Ryo.

"You know the reason why I came! I didn't want to come for the same reason everybody else came. I came because of you and Rika… you should know the rest!" Ryo said still angry and yelling at Takato.

"Me and Rika… yeah right!" Takato said softly though he tried to make himself sound like he meant it. Takato started shifting his hands through the dirt and fidgeting while he was talking. ( He did it in the dirt so that Ryo wouldn't notice. He always seemed to do that when lying.) " I only came because of Guilmon!" Takato smiled slightly at his digital friend.

"Yeah…" Guilmon said defiantly at Ryo, though he had no clue what they were arguing about. All he wanted to do was stand up for his tamer. "Takatomon doesn't do nothing wrong! He's as innocent as Culumon," Guilmon said while wagging his tail proudly. He called that his 'winning statement!' it didn't matter the situation, he could always say the 'phrase,' if he was in an argument.

Ryo couldn't help but chuckle at Guilmon's statement. It calmed him down for a moment so that he could say," I looked everywhere, and I couldn't find no one… hey, what's your Guilmon doing?" Ryo suddenly quieted at seeing Guilmon look serious.

Takato looked at Guilmon and bolted out:" Hey, buddy, what's wrong?" After hearing those words Guilmon went running in the direction of Cerulean City. " Hey Guilmon! **You don't know where you are going,** _or do you, _where are you going… wait for me!"

"Come on, let's follow him. It's obvious its something important!" Ryo publicized, while running, hoping that its nothing too dangerous.

**XXXX BREAK XXXXX**

**Over Cerulean City**

Renamon whispered in Rika's ear that _we are here. _Rika looked around and wanted to choose a place that looked nice. She chose to tell Ash to stop right at the top of Nugget Bridge. Ash looked, and to his surprise, Rika wanted to fly over right by Misty or exactly where Misty was.

"Ugh--- Uh… No, we can't stop there… we have to go somewhere else…. Charizard might cause a fire… I need to go to the market for supplies…" Ash lied with a fake smile.

_Hmmm, I wonder why he really doesn't want to stop there. There are no bushes. I guess I'll take it for the truth._

**XXXX BREAK XXXX**

**In Cerulean near the way that heads to Lavender**

**8:00 pm - 12:30 am**

"**We're finally here!" Richie exclaimed while Sparky nuzzled him on his cheek, excitedly.**

"Huh, we're here!" Jeri yawned out while waking up. Richie carried her the rest of the way, every once in a while giving her to Henry, after they hit the cave in Lavender Town. " That was a lot of exercising!"

"**For us, it was**…you slept the whole time, **we should've dragged you here instead of you making us have bad backs!**" Henry said angrily and annoyed with her because she complained the whole time even in her sleep.

Richie smiled and calmly said, " I really didn't mind picking her up, it got me where I was going, she's really not that heavy compared to my backpack… wait, why is it so heavy?"

Richie, then, picked up his backpack and dumped it out. To his surprise no snacks came out with his other supplies, but **Henry's terriermon on came out with all of Richies's food all over his mouth.**

"Terriermon! Are you okay? Were you able to breathe?"

"Momentai, Henry, there's nothing to worry about.. That food was great!" Terriermon said chuckling.

"You're not made, are you, Richie?" Henry said in hop for a 'no.'

Instead, Richie just smiled brightly and came into a chuckle. That little pokemon (digimon) was so cute to him, he couldn't get mad at it. _Besides, it was hungry. So that's where the smacking food noise came from. _"No, I'm not mad, I needed to add to supplies, anyways!"

"Do you want your Venusaur back/"

"No right now, you can burrow it, besides if I took it, you'll only have one pokemon for protection!"

"Hey… who'll are you calling a pokemon, huh? I'm a Digimon: Digital Monster. I am from the digital world! I can protect my tamer on my own!" Terriermon protested.

**XXXX BREAK XXXX**

**A Couple of different parts of Cerulean City**

**Rika and everybody but Ash - Pokemon Center**

**Ash - Nugget Bride**

**10:30pm - 2:30am**

Renamon decided that right now, she should lay low. Renamon told Rika she couldn't feel the energy pattern like she felt before. She also felt like she needed rest because her energy was running low.

Ash told Rika he'll see her later. Ash walked over to where Misty was. She had been sitting in the same place for a long time, now that he was here he was extremely nervous.

He walked up the bridge, beating trainers on the way, which boosted up his pride. Then he saw her. It was the most beautiful sight yet the saddest sight he had ever seen.

Misty was sitting on a ledge near the water crying. It was midnight and the water was sparkling with reflection of the moon and of hers. Psyduck was wiping her tears from her eyes, oh so sweetly. Starmie , Staryu, and Horsea all played around each other. The jewels on the two star shaped pokemon made it ever so much more beautiful. The light of the moon shined on the jewels causing it to look like a light show. Poliwhirl was rubbing on Misty's leg affectionately. Her face was so elegant and her was straight and moist falling down to the middle of her back. She wore jeans that fit her shape and a bikini top, she was swimming or planned to though she was in pants. Suddenly, he heard her say or more in a sigh, " Ash"

"Mist---," Ash said chuckling , though he had no reason to. He pretended to have not been watching her for the last five minutes. Even though, he wanted so badly to walk over there and kiss her pain away, wipe those tears from her eyes, oh so gently, and hold her like there was no tomorrow while whispering sweet nothings to each other.

"Huh… Ash!" Misty suddenly wiped her eyes really fast and put on a smile. She went on to pretend there was nothing to wrong, and acted like she was never crying.

"Pika… pi…pi… Pikachu," bellowed out the electric yellow rodent on Ash's shoulder. (Translation : What is wrong with you?)

"Oh, nothings wrong, Pikachu!" Misty smiled and again at Ash," So what brings you here?"

"Some girl with a large fox pokemon."

"Oh."

"She's lost… fell out the sky… long story, she wanted to come here!"

"Oh…" Misty's smile turned to frown.

"Well, actually, I wanted to come see about you and talk to you… but I could I tell you are busy, so…"

"No, don't leave … I wanted to see you, too. I mean, I'm glad you are here!"

There was a sudden silence, the type of silence where you both know you got something to say but not sure of how to say it.

"Is that boy bother you!" came a raspy voice from behind them being: Kazu.

"No, Kazu this is Ash Ketchum! This is the boy I was talking about, well, er, I mean, my sister were talking about!" she said with a weak smile.

Kazu looked at him and was not impressed. He was about to ask him a whole bunch of questions until he heard a familiar voice from top of the mountain, being Kenta.

Kenta jumped from the mountain and landed safely on his feet. Kenta, then, brushed the dirt off himself and smiled smoothly.

"This place must've taught you a lot of things, because I aint never seen you do that. Now you all: cool, athletic, and smooth! You did a whole flip and change!" Kazu said while laughing loudly. "You…"

**BAM! he was punched right in the face so hard some teeth fell out and he was knocked out on the floor. "I didn't come her to talk, Devimon has given me specific orders!" He then turned to Misty, causing clumsy Psyduck to get in front of her to protect her.**

Pikachu, then, jumped off Ash's shoulder and head butt him in the stomach, sending him back 2 ft and to grope in pain.

"Oh, so you want tot send your creatures on me! Let me show you real power! C'mon out MarineDevimon. Kenta said.

MarineDevimon came out causing an earthquake, a slight one. He destroyed plenty of the area they were at including the bridge.

Kenta grabbed Misty's arm, who slapped him in the face, and in turn got slapped back. Ash ran over there and knocked him to the ground and punched him 8 times straight, making his lip bleed. Ash was thrown off of him and thrown where the bridge used to be.

Kenta, again, grabbed Misty's arm but this time wings, like that of Devimon, came out from the back of his back.

Psyduck ran clumsily over there and tackled him, bruising his leg. Kenta quickly got up and threw Psyduck towards marine Devimon.

MarineDevimon grabbed onto both Ash and Psyduck and began to slowly squeeze the life out of them. Pikachu tried to shock him but slapped in to the mountain's hard rocks. Charizard came out and used his fire blast., which knocked ash and Psyduck out of his hands. MarineDevimon shot out water from his mouth, enough to flood a mansion towards his tail. Psyduck was drowning. Ash was unconscious and needed critical care. Kazu was trying to get help but the bridge was gone.

Kenta began to fly with Misty on his side. She looked at him and told him to make it better. They were all going to die. Suddenly, a light had glowed from Misty's necklace, which held a jewel that was glowing a pink/blue color. Kenta looked at it and couldn't take it! He dropped her and Marine Devimon suddenly became MarineAngemon. Kenta, then, disappeared promising that this would not be the last time, they see him!


	7. A Song For You

**Disclaimer and Author's Notes: This story will nor be updated every week like I have been doing. Seeing that I got another story called 'Fiery Rose,' that I just started on. I will still be working on this story, but I will not do it so much…. Most likely. If you have a chance go to read my other story, it's a whole different story. If you don't like YYH or IY or SM then you most likely wouldn't like it, then.**

**I do not own neither one of the shows featured in this story, it rightfully belongs to its creators and everything else that produced it. I do not own the song that is featured on this chapter called: ' A Song For You,' it, too, is owned by it's writer and the singer of the song, not to me, so don't sue me.**

**Thank you for all the reviews! I now have 11 reviews:: A small crowd applauses while others laugh :**

**This chapter is for all you AAML fans**

**This chapter is called: A Song for You**

**Chapter 7: A Song For You**

**Story:**

**At the Hospital**

**7:00 - 9:00pm**

The room was dim and light of the moon barely shown through the windows of Misty's room. She was in the hospital and Kazu was pacing about all through the room waiting for her to wake up.

Kazu kept on blaming himself for what had happened cursing himself, every time he looked at the girl in front of him. He began to whimper for her wishing that it was him in the hospital instead of her. He felt he didn't do nothing when Kenta did what he did.

Misty had awaken when the tears were falling down his face. " Kazu, why are you crying? Is everything alright?" Misty had said weakly.

"Huh?" Kazu wiped the tears from his eyes and smiled a large bright smile. " I'm not crying, I just got something in my eye. Nothing is wrong… you're alright, aren't you?" Kazu sighed while messing with the mess on top of his head.

Misty smiled and then asked," Wait, Kazu, Ash.. Is he aright?" Worry began to crept upon her face as she saw a nervous look come upon Kazu's face. He looked like he had one those face where its like _' how do I tell her?' _She looked at him and nearly cried but yelled out in a squeak: "Kazu, is he okay?"

Kazu shook his head in the way of a 'no.' He then said: " Misty, don't cry! He's not dead! He's just in the emergency room; they are trying to wake him up. He will be okay!" Those words, he tried to say with conviction, but came out more like a hope. He then went on to say: " I'm sorry! It's all my fault… I should've tried to protect you and him. I jus- just stood there even after awaking to consciousness.. I-I-I'm sorry!" Kazu said, sounding like he was near crying again and stuttered.

Misty got out of the bad, stumbling and said very strongly to him: "It's not your fault… this happened! Stop beating yourself, you couldn't have possibly known that that was going to happen." Misty then got out of bed and suddenly she seemed like she was the strongest woman in the world. She walked towards the door and then walked back towards Kazu, hugging hen asking him: " Could you please tell me what room Ash is in?"

"Room 708..."

She walked back towards the bed after realizing all she had on was in was the blue sheet that the hospital put on. She went to the bathroom and put on the clothes that she could tell her sisters must've brought from to her.

She walked out and still looked weak, yet so very strong at the same time.

She waited until she got to the hallway to start crying after realizing that the say before might have been the last day that they would ever talk. _What were those words that he wanted to say to her?_

There weren't any stairs so she had up the airs to level 5,6, then to7. They were very long and could make someone lose a couple pounds going up and down those stairs. She walked in to the room, and there she saw him…

The doctors told her that he may slip into a coma in a couple of hours if he doesn't wake up. He had been unconscious for the last couple of hours. She turned to them and asked them if there was any hope and one of them simply replied: " I don't want to give you any false hope… he will most likely die, even if he awakes."

The doctors walked out and allowed her to have some alone time. She held onto his hand and began to think of the old times. She then silently began to sing to him the melody of her heart:

"_I've been so many places in my life and time _

_I've sung a lot of songs, _

_made some bad rhymes_

_I've acted out my life in stages_

_With ten thousand people watching_

_But we're alone now_

_And I'm singing this song for you "_

She stopped and looked at him hoping for some kind of response. She thought back a long time ago, back at Maiden's Peak where they would have their first dace together. " Ash, wake up please wake up… " she giggled for a second after she looked at him, and said reminiscing: " Hey, do you remember back when we were always together! Ash, those were really the days. I know we used to get in our fair share of arguments, but I know although I never told you, you know the truth. I really care for you and you should know that! You became my best friend… when I - I-I never knew I could have one like you. I cried for you in Lavender Town when you died, if you die now, I-I won't cry, you-you hear me, I won't cry." she topped talking for a minute with her hand over her mouth as tears were streaming down her face uncontrollably and she continued on to say:" If you die, I will not cry ,but I will not survive, no - no - n-n-n-o I won't survive without you!"

She looked at him again, and still no response. She once sang silently the song of her heart so that only he would hear it:

"_I know your image of me is what I hope to be_

_I treated you unkindly, _

_darling can't you see _

_There's no one more important to me _

_Darling can't you see through me_

_'Cause we're alone now_

_And I'm singing this song for you"_

She looked at the heart monitor and noticed that it went slower than it was going before; it was going 3 paces slower, which made her very nervous.

She looked at Ash and cried as she went on to tell him: " Ash, don't you die on me! I could never forgive you! You understand that! I know sometimes I took you for granted, but I don't anymore! Don't you know I would die for you… you said you would always be there but you can't be there if you die! Come on, Mr. Pokemon Master, you can't become one if you die. Your pokemon… what about them, huh… they will be just like me, lost! You-you-you know that, don't you?" She stopped and she thought more of what to say and continued with anger in her voice but not anger of hatred but with love:" The one time you need to be stubborn is now… DON'T DIE, DO YOU UNDERSTAND THAT? Ash, please, oh please, just talk to me, God, don't let him die!"

She looked at his heart monitor and noticed it was going even more slower and it was going 2x than the time before.

She took him and held him close while crying whispering into his ear more of the melody of her heart in a much more calmer voice:

"_You taught me precious secrets of the truth witholding nothing _

_You came out in front and I was hiding, oh, oh, ooh yeah _

_But now I'm so much better, _

_And if my words don't come together_

_Listen to the melody 'cause my love is in there hiding Ooh ooh oh, ooh, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, whoa, ooh, yeah_

_I love you in a place where there's no space or time_

_I love you for my life 'cause you're a friend of mine_

_And when my life is over _

_Remember when we were together, together _

_When we were alone and I was singing this song for you, ohh, ooh Oooh, yeah"_

Misty looked at the girl and the doctors began to pile up in the room and they told her she had to leave for awhile.

Misty waited 15 and then she saw a nurse come out with a grim look on her face saying:" I'm sorry, honey, the boy is dead!"

Misty was in disbelief _'no' _was all she could say to herself before she went running into the room and pushing the doctor's out of the way, they decided they would be better out than in. She jumped over to where Ash was at and yelled at him frantically:" No- NO- NO- N-O -N-O … Ash, wake up! I said don't die! You can't leave, I never told you how I actually feel for you! Ya-ya-you ca-ca-can't die, no, what happened to forever! You can't be here if you are not alive! I won't be able to breathe without you! Don't let them be right! I love you.. You hear me… I love you, and there is no one else. I could never allow no one to come between us, nor will I allow anything to be between us. We were meant to be together!"

She looked at him and knew he wasn't coming back. She held like he was still alive, close to her bosom. While she was holding him, the very necklace that had glown during that battle with Kenta was glowing again. The light overcame the whole room! Misty held onto Ash while the jewel within the necklace began to make the beautiful beat of the song of Misty's heart as she sang the last part of it to him as she cried for the man she loved with every inch of her heart:

"_Oh I, oh I, Love you in a place _

_Where there's no world, space or time _

_And I love you, I love you, love you for my life _

_'Cause you are a friend of mine_

_When my life, when my life is over_

_Remember when we were together baby _

_We were alone and I was singing this song for you_

_Ooh, we were alone now, and I was singing this song for you_

_Sang, said we were alone and I was singing this song, oh, yeah, yeah, yeah_

_Singing this song, for you, ooh yeah, oh yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah Ooh, yeah yeah, ooh ooh, ooh yeah Singing this song, singing this song, singing this song, ooh, yeah!"_

Misty held him so close and she could've sworn she felt his body become warm like the way it was before, but she knew that was impossible! She even thought she heard him call her name.

"Mist… why are you crying?' Misty heard him again and began to cry even louder, and then she heard him say: " Misty, speak to me!"

Misty let him go, expecting to see an angel, but it was just him. His clothes were still ripped but he looked like he was back to normal, not a scratch on him.

"Misty, what's wrong…" Ash said with a voice of concern.

"I-I-I thought I would never see you again and that I would never get to tell you…" Misty's words were stopped by Ash as he touched her face.

"Mist-, I told you I would never leave you besides I love you," Ash said with a warm smile that said he meant it and he put his face closer to hers and she slowly put her face close to his.

They kissed a soft gentle kiss, a kiss that they had been waiting to give. They held that kiss for awhile up 'til the doctors came back in to take him to the dead bodies.

When the doctors came in, a couple of them fainted seeing this boy who was dead in better shape than they were.

XXXXX BREAK XXXXXXX

Kazu had beenwalking around thinking about what had happened with Kenta and Misty being in the hospital. He had realized that in the hospital while looking in her eyes that she was truly in love with that Boy, Ash. He kept on thinking and now the more he thought he got less head aches. He went on walking until he saw Takato and the rest of the gang and smiled while saying: " Hey, guys, what's up? I have so much to say to you all, especially about Kenta!" He then stopped after looking upon all their frowns on their faces.

Rika walked up with Renamon on her side and went on to say to him: " We know about your plans, Kazu, why you were so optimistic to get here. Kenta told us the truth about you. He said you tried to kill him!"

**Author's Notes:**

**Okay, that's the end of the chapter and I hope ya'll enjoyed it. Oh yeah, if you want to hear the song that was on this chapter, please email through and I will upload it for you or email it to you if you give me your email address!**

**I think the chapter was sweet! If your not into mushy chapters, I will let you know the next couple (2) for sure are not but will be a battle between most of the tamers and the pokemon trainers along with Kazu. Who'll stop the battle?**

**Next chapter Preview: After coming out of the hospital, Ash and Misty go straight into Battle mode to help Kazu. They were told by Jessie and James that those who were against Kazu were working for the same team as Kenta. They believe them. Who Caused Team Rocket to make up a lie like that?**

**Next Chapter: A Battle of Confusion!**

**Stay Tune!**

**Oh yeah, if you didn't read my disclaimer and author's note then please read it!**

**Please Review!**

**Please Review!**

**Please Review!**


	8. Don't Believe Everything You Hear

-1**Author's Note: Okay, I am sorry for the long wait. I hope you enjoy this chapter!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any characters from neither shows; they are properly owned by their distributors, creators, and everything else that made them possible for people to see it.**

Ash and Misty walked out the hospital together just so that they could get pulled into some bushes by a Meowth, a blue haired boy, and a red head girl named Jessie. Ash, immediately, got into attack mode, forgetting that he didn't have any of his pokemon with him.

Jessie frowned seeing the fire burning in his eyes and slapped him in the back of the head, and, in turn, got hit with a huge mallet in the back of her head. Jessie became even more angry but let it slide seeing that the other girl had a mallet, and went on to say:" Don't you guys think that we do anything but always trying to steal your pokemon…" There was a silence and she then sighed and went on to say:" We've helped you before, you know! Anyways, we saw the battle that happened at the bridge!" Jessie was already nervous about something, and no one ever saw her so nervous. They didn't know what to think at that moment. _Why was she so nervous? _Misty looked in her eyes and she seemed to be holding back some tears in her eyes. _Why is she about to cry?_

James, then, stepped in quietly went on to say," That boy's friends…. You know the boy named Kazu… are all trying to kill him, because they are on the same side as that boy who attacked a couple days ago… that girl, the one who was traveling with you, was planning your death before she even met you but was using that boy to kill you so if you survive you would still have trust in her… that's why she led you to here!" James started sweating and looked very nervous after he mad his statement. And then he mouthed to him 'Don't trust everything you hear!' James, then looked at the ground, and went on to say to him a low voice full of pain:" It is your job to get rid of the great new evil that has entered into this world!'

Jessie and James walked away with their hung low and quietly whimpering to themselves, and they didn't seem to notice Meowth stayed for a moment! Meowth looked into both their and they never saw so much pain in his eyes. He said to them firmly," Don't trust everything you see; it may not always be what it appears…" Meowth ran away towards Team Rocket, who weren't wearing their uniforms, they were normal clothing.

They were hiding something, something important. Misty felt that they lied to them but was going to take no chances. She turned around and saw a battle brewing between Kazu and his friends. _If they are what he calls friends; who needs enemies? _Misty and Ash ran to Pokemon Center and got their pokemon.

They ran out and saw Ryo punch Kazu in the face while calling him a 'traitor.' Ash ran over there and yelled stop and saw everybody stop to his surprise. Rika looked at him with disappointment and told him to stay out of their business. Ryo continued his bashing his fist into Kazu's chest as hard as he can with anger and frustration in his eyes. Kazu tried to fight and be defensive but Ryo was a strong dude who happened to know how to fight very well.

Kazu dropped to the ground and grabbed his legs with his legs and tripped him face first into the ground. Kazu got up a bit too fast…. Ryo, seeing where he was above him, punch him right where it hurts. Then he got up and punched him right in his face causing some blood and some teeth to fall out as he fell to the ground.

Ash was fed up watching Kazu get punched like that and punched Ryo right in the face by surprise. Ryo fell back a few feet and surprisingly he landed on top of his digimon who shot some sort of attack at him and Kazu. The moment that attack was near Gargomon appeared in front of Kazu and deflected it and Pikachu used a thunder shock to deflect the attack that was coming near to Ash.

Misty yelled at the people fighting and said: " I, see, you guys are going to kill each other. Let's turn this into battle of the beast, not of death against human verse human, rather, whoever's beast are unable to battle because they are unconscious… 1 on 1 for each battle." the moment she said that Brock came and saw what was happening and joined the battle.

After a while, the other team agreed to the challenge. Rika wanted to go first in the battle and get it over with. Renamon agreed that she will show no mercy for anyone who supports Devimon. Ash chose Charizard because of the fact that he knew his pokemon never forgave for talking his basketball away.

"Go Charizard!" The large fire breathing dragon came out in a rage ready for battle. It then noticed Renamon and smirked like it was happy to battle her.

"Diamond Storm!" Renamon into the air releasing sharp diamonds that were think like glass toward Charizard in a fast speed. Ash never saw an attack like that and took out Dexter which said data unavailable.

Rika smirked at Ash because of his bewilderment. Ash didn't know what to do… those diamonds wouldn't knock Charizard unconscious… it would kill him. The diamonds were going to kill him.

Ash couldn't think! What was he going to tell Charizard to do. Misty stepped in.

"Charizard, use flamethrower at the diamonds and dodge and then use fire blast at her while flying above her!" Misty yelled from Ash's side. Charizard did as was said, but he wasn't fast enough.

Some of the diamonds hit him… some hit him in the face and ripped some of his skin off his face. Another pair of diamonds sliced through the sides of his arms making blood come out fast out of his arms. Some of his leg was cut open but Charizard was not going to give up no matter how much blood he was losing. Pikachu covered his eyes in fear that this may be the last battle for Charizard.

Renamon seeing his state jumped in the air and rammed him into the ground releasing another diamond storm right over him. Charizard felt dizzy and so weak. His fire on his tail was getting very low, but he was not going to give up, not today. He had to prove himself. He had to show Ash that he wasn't a waste of a fire pokemon. He didn't wasn't Ash to feel the same way his first master felt about. No way!

Charizard hit the ground but didn't stay there long. Blood covered the spot he landed at and Ash tried to return Charizard but Charizard wouldn't listen. Renamon started to feel proud of herself and forgot to never let your guard down. Charizard began to use Rage. He was angry… his power became very strong. He took his tail and hit her to the wall of the of the Pokemart with it. With lightning speed, he flew to her and grabbed on to her shoulders and used Dragon Breath, which was an attack that looked very similar to Greymon's Nova Blast. Renamon couldn't escape since he was holding on to her and again was blasted into the wall of the Pokemart. Renamon released a diamond storm which again was too fast for Charizard though he dodged a lot of it but ended up cutting his shoulder and wings; Charizard let out a roar of pain. She released it again and Charizard jumped right in front of her and use a move that was only for desperation. This attack had to make it. The diamond storm hit directly into him.

After Charizard was hit, he allowed his tail to grows in an enormous amount. Then he opened his mouth wide, grabbed onto her and used every attack he had to get rid of her since that's what she was planning on doing to him.

Renamon and Charizard were encircled by a tornado of fire caused by a Fire Spin. The large fire spin kept getting bigger while he Flame thrower and the spin became in the shape of his Fire Blast. Nobody could look directly into the attack. The Fire Spin was lifted off the ground with those two in it. It became the shape of a ball; the whole time this was going on, they could hear Renamon screaming while Charizard was doing no better. The attack stopped.

Tears fell down the eyes of Pikachu because he couldn't believe what he had just saw. Both creature floated in the air for a second, then slowly Charizard came down and his fall was a peaceful one.

Ash ran over to Charizard with tears flooding his eyes; he sipped in the blood that came from his body. He never imagined a battle ever ending like this. "NOOOOO!" those were the only words Ash could say. He tried to feel his pulse but it was slowly fading away.

Charizard looked up at him the same way Charmander did when he did something great. His eyes became young, pure, innocent like the way they were when they became partners on this journey to become a pokemon master. Charizard his mouth to speak and said weakly:" Cha Char.. ZAR ZARD! Cha Chari zard?" Translation: 'Don't cry… you shouldn't! Did I prove myself strong enough for you?'

Brock and Misty cried when they heard those words for they both understood.

Ash cried and held onto his neck and said:" You were always strong enough! Wh-why didn't you listen? I love like a father loves a son and a friend!" Slowly, Charizard closed his eyes and a smile appeared on his face as he laid himself to sleep in death. Charizard's fire on his tail went out… he died. He was able to rest in peace. His body slowly became cold and Ash wouldn't let go. Pikachu was in shock and anger filled his eyes… he wanted to battle Ryo when the time comes. He decided he would avenge his friend's death.

Rika and the rest of the tamers were noticing that Renamon was disappearing. Renamon unlike Charizard was not in peace when this was going on; she looked angry and confused. She yelled out to Rika," Don't believe everything you see! This is not the…"

Misty looked up when she heard Renamon listen to those words and thought about what Meowth said and shrugged it off. _Maybe it was just a coincidence that they said the same thing! Or maybe… this battle is for nothing!_

Unbeknownst to them, they were being watched with a boy with a smile, an evil smile. Kenta was the boy who was watching. He looked proud and thought to himself,' Devimon was right; they are fool. Anything that is said to them, they will believe. It looks like Team Rocket did their job… ha ha ha. Their team is now weaker and when I reveal what is really going on… they will be too weak to even try to stop master!'

**To Be Continued!**

**Author's Notes:**

**I know it's a pretty sad chapter! It's pretty short, too… well, anyway, please review and tell what you though. Give some ideas if you have any!**

**What's going to happen in round two of the these battles?**

**You'll have to find out by waiting until my next chapter is up!**

**Please don't kill me for killing off Renamon and Charizard!**

**Why was Renamon so confused and angry when she died?**

**You'll have to keep reading my story to find out!**

**Review Please!**


	9. Author's Note

-1AAAHHHH… I'm sorry about this… but my stories will take much longer than planned to get updated! Aye!

'A Terrible Mess' I was working on the next chapter and it it was deleted… I was going to have it up… all my chapters, I had on my cpu were deleted! NOOO!

Hope for all mankind- Aye! Working on your and then it was deleted!

Fiery Rose- It will take longer noe because I have to rewrite all that I ahd for lal my other stories

Courageous Fire- What I had for you had been deleted for the next chapter

I was also working on a couple of my new stories and all the documents were delted… and can not be found! So… all who got my Sm crossovers preview… that'll take me awhile to get rewritten to have it up

Oh and just when I though I could have all my stories updated in three weeks!


	10. Last Author Note

I am sorry that this will the last not that I will write on or on my stories but I have had fun writing these stories but there comes a time when you have to say goodbye to all good things.

I am not finishing any of my stories. If you want to take over the stories from where they have already been written, you may do so but please send me a message that you will be continuing it.

If you need ideas to continue my stories then I will be happy to provide them.

The reason is purely because my mother will not allow me to write anymore stories on this site or write anymore stories.

Sorry to all my fans; I would finish these stories if I was allowed to but I am unable to.

I hope you all have a good day… too bad I couldn't do all that I wanted to.

Until Next Time,

Smile J

Neo


	11. Continue! Yay!

-1I've decided that I will continue this story. For all those Charizard and Renamon fans- do not worry, they will be back- just not very fast. I'm going to try to go back to my old style of updating this story- every Friday or every other Friday!


	12. Sorry, I'm not strong enough NEW CHAPPI

-1**Author's Notes: Sorry, it has taken me so long to update. Its only going to take long periods of time but hopefully not as long as before. Enjoy the rest of the story. A bit centered on may on this chappie. For all the digi likers, read my story 'Courageous Fire' it's a Sailor Moon and Digimon crossover… its actually better than this.**

**-Neo-kun**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the shows used in this story.**

**Chapter Title:**

**Sorry, I can't be strong enough**

May looked unto the battlefield with a look of disgust, disappointment, and she wanted to cry but couldn't allow herself to do that. She stripped herself of her bandana and threw it onto the ground as she dropped to her knees; her eyes showing the sorrow that was inside her soul. 'How could they allow it to go this far,' She thought to herself as a slight wind blew past her way. Death was in the air… and it was making her feel weak and useless.

Her body shook from the shock… not only had the battle cost the lives of the two fighting but innocent civilians were affected. Ash couldn't have been involved in such a cold battle… a war that no one can truly win. Surely, her friends could never have bloodguilt all over their hands.

She turned to her left where the poke mart used to be… fire consumed that once peaceful area. Torn, beaten, destroyed souls laid silently in their own innocence as one could see a young child begging, crying, and trying its very best to wake up whomever they were with, whether it be a parents or a close or visiting sibling… it was evident that child would never have that person in their life anymore.

Terror. Death. Evil. It was something tat neither group had ever been known for but that was all May felt they had caused. Her brown eyes were cautious not to look into Ash's r anybody else's for that matter. Ash's whines as he laid his head onto the bloody dragon of fire could e heard near and far though it was slightly becoming lighter. " How could you? WHY? Why would you let it get that far, huh?" May cried out in pure pain. " You could've stopped it and it wouldn't have needed to get this far!"

She didn't want to yell but that's what happens with her. She tries to control her emotions but they never work that way. Control. It was something she wanted and felt ore secure when it was at her footsteps. Moments like this, however, made control feel like it was in the United Stated while she was in Japan.

With a moment of silence, everyone turned to May. The only stare that matered though was Ash's… his chocolate brown eyes begged for pity, someone to lean on, someone who was strong to help. Her friend needed someone to be the friend he's always been to everyone else. She wanted to be strong and faithful to the unsaid promise of a friend but once again… emotions ran her soul and she did all that she could do. She ran away.

Ash got up from his spot that he laid so tarnished and destroyed emotionally with not an emotion in his face. His eyes cold, he stared at his next opponent: Ryo. REVENGE… it ran through his veins and steamed out through his nose. It never sounded sweet until today… revenge was such a powerful word that he felt he needed to do.

Ryo wrapped his arm around Rika as he tried as he might to comfort her. She became aloof, by nature, and didn't want no one to come near her. No words were said nor a movement… her eyes dull and her hands trembling. To anyone, it would appear as if she died for a moment or as if she wasn't thing but her mind was going up and down with thoughts. " You killed Renamon…" She said softly, her eyes looking only at the ground. Before anyone could know it, she threw herself at the raven haired boy and punched him like he would be the cause of there being no tomorrow.

'STOP! STOP! It has all been lies! This battle is based off of lies!" For a moment, everyone stopped and turned. Rika, impulsively, screamed out that they were trying to protect the workers of lawlessness as she leaped over and tried to attack but stopped midway and dropped her knees and cried like she wanted to. "No, please listen, NeoDevimon has planned this from the beginning!"

"What?" Before anyone could explain, there was seen the shadows of two younger people running. It was Max and Suzie.

"HELP! May is in trouble… and she left her pokemon at the pokemon center!"


	13. Protection

May stood with her arms out as she waited for her brother and the young girl to escape from the gruesome fate of what the creature before her would do to them. It was strange for her… being an older sister seemed to have its 'sisterly' instincts that were similar to that of a mother's; it made that person protect that younger descendent with everything they had even if they knew they wouldn't survive. Her eyes courageous and her heart ready to make sure that whatever that thing was, it would never hurt her little brother, Max. Losing him, it would kill her.

"You're a fool!" The creature yelled out, his eyes glowing red and seeming to know that deep down the brunette girl had more fear than she was showing. His ice horns glimmered in the bright sunlight while his clear icy body stood with great posture and proudly stood, knowing that killing this girl and maybe toying with her by torturing her would be just too easy. He smirked… he wanted just to see what this girl has planned.

May shook in fear as she realized during the time that she tried to get her pokeball out that she had left her pokeball at the poke center. In a moment of surprise, the creature took his long iced arm and grabbed onto her neck, choking her while looking in her eyes smiling at the pain shown in her eyes. Air slowly left her body… death seemed to be inevitable.

The group of heroes all ran to save the brunette girl from her gruesome fate after hearing her screaming inn pain. Finally able to get to where she was, they saw her thrown onto the ground, her head bleeding, profusely. Ash's eyes wide, he ran to get the fallen comrade.

"IceDevimon!" Rika screamed out upon seeing her once enemy who almost took down her friend, Renamon... She ran to Ash after remembering when she tackled him to the ground and she heard a voice telling her to stop and saying that NeoDevimon had this whole thing set up. "Ash, get away!" She screamed in surprise, running to his side.

The creature stared, widened his wings as Takato's mouth opened wide as he found himself unable to move. "Avalanche Claws!" The beats called out as icicles came out from his wings, going speedily towards everyone.

Everything went dark… and three explosions went off through the town. One by the mountains near Nugget Bridge, one near the cave that lead off to Lavender Town and the other: near them.

Nobody moved… nobody made a breath and whoever who was alive… had no clue to whom was alive.

There was a bright light, the light of the ice of IceDevimon; he was still alive. His body glinted in the darkness and he stared with evil no one had ever seen.

The light grew brighter from behind IceDevimon… he turned and it was too late. The light consumed IceDevimon and came towards the group.

"That's..."

"A…"

"Solar Beam…"

Brock, Misty, May, and Max said as the light came closer, unable to move… and, even if they did move, it would be too late… it was much too fast.

"A-Ash…" Rika called out once the light made it where everyone could see. "Get up, please, Ash… we're going to die!" She looked on her hands… and there was blood, Ash's blood. Why did he jump in her way when IceDevimon let go of the attack… why'd he have to take the attack for her. If it wasn't for her, he would still have Charizard yet he jumped in her way.


End file.
